General Rules and Regulations
1. This is a community, built from the ground up. Community members are encouraged to work together to make an enjoyable time for everyone. If there are never more than 20 people here, but they enjoy this and write well together then I have fulfilled my purpose. I want people to break down the barriers that separated them on Facebook. Think outside the box that you got used to. If you can brainstorm with all of us, why not do it? 2. Respect the admins, they are the people that have to deal with the control panels and making sure that software wise, everything is running properly. People who are dealing with fairness and RP issues are moderators. Both are picked for their ability to reach out and guide RPer’s or understand that in’s and out’s of a forum based community. * If you have issues or questions with the UFRP encyclopedia, ask Rakata Enigma or Rakata Pakata. * If you have issues or questions with troop sizes, battle rules, or fleet sizes, ask Rakata Ba’al or Rakata Daemoniac. * If you have questions about lightsaber combat, powergaming or Godmodding, then please see Rakata Kveldwulf and Rakata Fabuloso. * If you have issues or questions with the way the site is run or issues with harassment or disputes, ask Rakata Aramis. * Do NOT go directly to Rakatan. She has a lot to do with the site already as it is. The reason she hired moderators is so that she can get the help she needs to go over the different aspects of the site. Talk to the moderators first. If they refer you to Rakatan, then you go and talk to her. If you feel that the Rakata you spoke with was not fair in dealing with your issue, you can then bring it to Rakatan. But do NOT go directly to Rakatan. Let the Rakata try to solve the problems first so that we do not pile everything on Rakatan’s plate. The mods are here to help her, so utalise their help. 3. Please post topics in the appropriate forums. If you want to ooc swoon over characters, put it in the OOC forum. Post your bio in the character bios section. If you accidently post elsewhere, you can always ask a mod to move it to the appropriate forum for you. This isn’t to be nit-picky and mean. It’s just to help keep the forum organized and easy to understand. 4. Before posting a new thread, double check that the thread does not already exist. For example, I know that there are two beaches at the Council of Knowledge. This wasn’t done on purpose. But to keep from confusion, only having the one thread would help. So just double check first. 5. Be aware that youth and teens can view this forum. Therefore there is absolutely no adult content or linking to adult content. This includes profanity and any sexual discussion. If the swear doesn’t exist in star wars, do not use it. And the star wars ones are for in character only. 6. Be courteous. No name calling or OOC attacks. No hate speech or racist comments. Not even as a joke. Some people here can truly not understand sarcasm or jokes like that no matter how hard they try. To rule out problems, none of it is allowed. The first instance will get you a warning, second offense is restricted site access and final warning is a ban for a specified length of time. Moderator logs and admin controls are able to track all of that so we will keep an eye on those that have been reprimanded. The staff of UFRP has the final say on what is deemed as harassment or an attack. No questions asked. 7. Do not make posts that involve suicide threats or information self-injury. This is not the place to discuss those thoughts and if others on the site are feeling similar, that could trigger them which we do not want. 8. Do not spam the other members of UFRP. This includes machine gun posting so that they cannot say anything in the RP, sending them multiple messages to their inbox, and mass messaging the entire site! If you are messaging the members of your user group for a specific reason such as the Mando’s trying to figure out how many ships are among them and if they need to pool money to buy a small faction fleet, that’s a different story. Sending a message to all usergroups to get people to rp with you or to advertise that you play a smuggler will be considered spam! Don’t do it! 9. Posting information such as your AIM, address, phone numbers, or pictures is done at your own risk! UFRP is not responsible for anything that happens because you gave this information out to others. 10. Please do not make your posts purposefully difficult to read. This includes using colors that clash with the background or using exceptionally small print or tYpInG L1|